1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact zoom lens which has a high aperture ratio and a high zooming ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Demands have recently arisen for a compact and lightweight zoom lens which has a high aperture ratio, a wide angle of view, and a high zooming ratio. In order to provide a compact zoom lens, the power of each lens group is increased conventionally. However, with this method, various aberrations, especially the Petzval's sum, becomes too great negative values, so that the image plane becomes non-flat. However, if the zooming ratio is increased and the angle of view at a wide angle end is increased, correction of a large barrel-shape distortion generated at the wide angle end becomes difficult.